Brooke and Lucas Coming Back to You Undecided
by JaSam-Brucas-Fan
Summary: This is my first story , so bear with me, Brooke and Lucas were first loves and then best friends. He left one day out of the blue and returned home the same way. They are drawn together but dont know if they should, but the question is, can they help it?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since she last saw Lucas Scott. Three years since he just left home without any warning. She had thought about him all the time, not knowing if he would ever come back, and yet wishing he would. He had been her first boyfriend and even tho it was short lived, they had loved each other more than anyone else they had ever met. She had only dated one guy after they had broken up, and that didn't happen for almost 8 months. They had been friends even after the breakup and always there for each other. And she just didn't understand why he had gone, and just left her a letter. She missed him so much, he had sent her a few more letters, but it was like he had almost forgotten about her. She had even sometimes gotten mad at him, and wished he was there just so she could yell at him and tell him how mad she was, and it never lasted long. She just wanted him back home, back around, she wanted Her Lucas back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting at home watching something weird on TV when she heard a knock coming from the side door. Thinking it was Peyton she jumped up and ran to answer it only to see a shocking surprise when the door opened. She almost couldn't breath, not being able to think of anything to say, she just stared at him standing there. There he was, wearing old faded jeans with a plain white shirt on like he always used to wear. The way he looked, the way he smelled; was it really him? Could it really be Lucas? She had to touch him to make sure he was real, she just fell into him with her arms wrapped around him, taking in the scent of him, god how she had missed him. As she sat on her bed she still couldn't believe that he had been at her door only 2 hours earlier. Now the only thing she could think about was how she could see him again. All of these feelings that had never quite gone away began to surface. He hadn't left her mind since she saw him. Thinking about what had he been doing for the last three years, had he thought about her? Did he miss her? What made him come home? Why did he leave? Did he stop to see her first? All of these questions flooded her mind and she couldn't help but want to know the answers.

-------------------

Lucas sat at the river court with Brooke running all throughout his mind. She had been all he thought about since he left. Her scent was still on his clothes, he couldn't smell anything but Brooke. He thought about how beautiful she was today when she opened that door. Pajamas, she had been wearing pajamas, white pants with little penguins on them and a small tank top. Her hair, still long and covering her right eye as it always had. He wanted to just reach up and brush it out of her face like he had done before many times, and it took all he had not to. She was bare foot, she had the cutest feet he thought, smiling at the image in his head. Remembering how she felt again, not like he could ever forget, but feeling her again, man it felt good to hold her. She had been his first stop when he got home he had to see her before anyone. He didn't want to face anything or anyone with out talking to Brooke. She had always been the one to help him with anything. Thinking that he hadn't had enough time with her yet, he had to think of a way to see her again. Reaching for his cell phone he began to dial her number….

Brooke was pulling a pizza out of the oven when her phone rang, "Hello?" she said.

"Brooke?" hearing his voice on the other end of the phone made her heart jump,

"Lucas?"

"Brooke, is there any way you can meet me?"

"Right Now?" she asked dying to say yes just tell me where,

"Yes, right now if you can", he gave her the name of a place, and before he could say anything else she hung up and was out the door.

----------------------

Lucas was sitting on the bench, man he looked so good. He heard footsteps and turned just in time to see Brooke standing right in front of him. 'God she was beautiful', he thought to himself. He smiled at her trying not to be too obvious that all he wanted to do was hold her again. He slowly stood up and gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waste trying not to squeeze him too hard. Letting go of each other they both took about 2 steps back and just glared at each other.

"So Lucas what's the problem.. or is there one?" she asked him..

"Well, I need your help."

"OMG are you Ok?" She asked.

"Oh yea, sorry, I'm fine. I need you help me go get a gift for my mom, I don't really know what to get her, and your really great with these things" he said knowing for the most part it was a lie, that he had just wanted to see her.

"You see I haven't seen her yet since I've been back and I don't want to go empty handed, you know how she can be." They both laughed at the statement knowing she wasn't that bad.

"Ok Lucas Scott we have some shopping to do" she said grabbing his hand and leading him towards her car.

---------------------

Two hours had gone by since they bought his mother something and they were still just sitting in her car talking.

"What are you so afraid of Lucas?"

"Afraid? I'm not afraid."

"Then why don't you just call him and tell him your home?" he began to answer when Brooke's cell phone rang.

"Shhh its him."

"Hey Nathan, whats up?" waiting for him to answer she heard nothing..

"Hello? Nathan?"

"Brooke, hey have you heard from Haley?"

"Um , no … Is everything ok?" Lucas just looked at her worried, wondering what was going on.

"Yea we just got into another argument about Lucas and she took off, again." Brooke just gave Lucas this off the wall look.

"If I hear from her or see her anywhere I will give you a call, Ok?"

"Alright thanks, Brooke Ill have my phone with me."

They both hung up and Lucas looked at Brooke with so tell me what happened look all over his face. She told him what Nathan had said and that this wasn't the first time that this has happened.

"Lucas, what happened? Why did you leave?" Lucas looked at Brooke , he just stared at her, thinking that she already knew.

"Nathan didn't tell you? I thought you already knew." He said with worry in his voice.

"No, nobody told me anything when you left. Nathan was on edge for the first few months after you were gone but he never said anything. Please tell me what happened Lucas." she asked him with a sense of pure curiosity in her voice.

"Me and Nathan got into it a few days before I left. Not like our usual, I had to leave, it was about Dan. I told him what I had found out about him and Keith and he didn't believe me. Said we would never be brothers again, and when Dan got arrested and the way Nathan just looked at me, I couldn't stay. I just had to get away for a little while."

"Lucas, you couldn't help what Dan did, you were the only one who could prove he killed Keith, you had to do it." She said with understanding in her voice.

"I know but me and Nathan had finally become brothers and I couldn't stand him hating me that much again, -- because of Dan." He looked down towards his feet when he felt her hand on his leg.

"Lucas, it's ok, I'm here for you."

She felt his hand on top of hers as he looked up at her, she couldn't move, his eyes paralyzed her whole body. Slowly Lucas moved over in the seat, the closer he got to Brooke, the more he wanted to just kiss her. With their foreheads almost touching, he brought his hand up to the side of her face.

"Lucas" she whispered as he slowly moved up to her and took his mouth with his. Closing her eyes she ran her fingers through his hair and moved closer to him, not wanting the kiss to end. Lucas moved his tongue inside her mouth and gently moved it around finding her tongue and caressing it with his. Brooke could feel her body getting weak while he deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped from her mouth, as he reached back and pulled her closer to him, almost sitting her on top of him. Brooke arched her back and leaned into the kiss just as Lucas pulled back.

"Brooke, I'm Sorry." Brooke was speechless, she had to take a moment and gather herself together before she could even try to speak.

"Lucas, I—Lucas don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. I wanted that kiss as much as you did."

They had both longed for that kiss, neither knowing the other wanted it just as bad. Brooke started the car and sat for a moment before she started to drive Lucas to his mother's house.

"Thank you Brooke, for everything."

He said wanting to kiss her again. But, afraid if he kissed her again he wouldn't be able to stop himself as he did before. Brooke smiled

"Lucas, I told you I am here for you any time you need a friend."


	2. Memories of Us

Authors Note – Sorry it took so long to update. I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it. The Italics are a flashback. So please let me know what you think. I would love reviews. I only got 3 on the last/first chapter.

Brooke woke up and for the first time in a long time, she thought that everything was great. Well, almost great. Since Lucas came home, she knew things were going to be even more tense then usual at Nathan & Haley's house. She wondered if either of them knew he was _home_, yet. She sat up in her bed, pulled her covers off, swung her feet off the bed and into her pink fuzzy slippers. Getting up off the bed she wandered over to her dresser and looked in the mirror. A huge smile made its way across her face as she thought about Lucas, she had been doing that a lot lately. Shaking herself out of what was fixing to be a long memory, she made her way to the bathroom. She went to the tub and turned the water on so it could get hot. She was about to get in when she heard a knock at the door. She jumped at the noise and her heart skipped a beat hopping that it was Lucas. Hurrying to turn the water off, she slipped her slippers back onto her feet and made her way to the door. She almost ran to open it, and then just stood there, not wanting to seem desperate, she wanted to make him wait. She had waited long enough, and trying to fight back a big grin, she opened the door. Her face went from happy to an 'Oh it's you' kind of look.

"Well it's good to see you too Brooke" Peyton said in a smartass voice.

"Sorry Peyton, I thought you were someone else, I wasn't expecting you."

"So who were you expecting to come over this early?"

"Early? Peyton it's like 10 in the morning, that's not early"

"Well it's early for you." Peyton laughed as she said it

"Bite me P. Sawyer, I don't do any early very well."

Brooke stared at the clock, then switched her focus to her phone, hoping it would ring.

"Brooke!"

Brooke snapped out of the trance she seemed to be in and put her hand to her chest.

"Peyton! Don't do that to me." "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"So I asked you, who were you expecting this morning?" Peyton was just staring at Brooke, waiting for her to answer.

"I wasn't expecting anyone. What makes you think I was?" Brooke was trying to look as puzzled as she could.

"Well for one, when you answered the door, you were all 'Happy Go Lucky' and then when you saw it was 'just me' you were like 'Oh'. Like you were hoping I was someone else."

Brooke just stood there silently, she made her way over to the couch and sat down. Peyton soon followed right behind her. Brooke felt her sit down and could feel her eyes on her. She sat there looking at the door, and then down to her hands. She knew she had to tell Peyton, she was her best friend. Peyton had always loved how happy Lucas had made her, she would be glad he was back, right? Peyton was mad at Lucas for leaving the way he did, not because he just left, but because of how he left Brooke. She knew Brooke had still loved him, and he the same, so how could he leave and not say anything. Slowly turning her head to look at Peyton, she was worried.

"Peyton, he's back. He came home."

"What? Who are you talking about? Who is home?"

"Lucas."

"What? Lucas is back, how do you know?" Peyton just looked confused

"Because I've already seen him, he was here last night."

"Brooke, how come you didn't tell me? Where is he now? Did he tell you why he left? I can not believe this."

"I did tell you just now, and I don't know where he is."

"What about why he left?"

"He sort of explained it to me. He said it had something to do with Dan and Nathan."

Peyton just sat there and looked at Brooke, waiting for more. Waiting for her to tell her what happened with them the night before. Wanting to know why he came back now. Brooke wasn't even looking at her, she almost felt guilty for lying to Peyton, but technically she wasn't lying. She knew Peyton wouldn't understand like she did. Peyton had always been the one to stand up for Brooke, the one who was always there for her, and she knew nothing had changed. She knew Peyton was going to want to talk to Lucas. That was a given.

Lucas was sitting in his old room. He looked around and it was the exact same as it was when he left. His mother never changed anything. He looked over towards his closet and saw his old shoebox sitting up in the closet, full of all his memories. Getting up and walking over to the closet, he reached up and grabbed the box. He sat back down, stared at the box for a little while and finally opened it. Brooke Davis. She was the first thing he saw when he opened that box, their picture right on top. He remembered when it was taken, letting his mind take him back he closed his eyes and thought about that day.

"_Hey Boyfriend" Brooke said running behind him on the River court causing him to drop the ball._

"_(laughing) Hey Pretty Girl, what are you doing here?" not that he wasn't happy to see her, he was always happy to see her._

"_Well, I thought about surprising you tonight and taking me and you on a little adventure"_

"_Adventure huh? And just what kind of adventure were you thinking about?"_

"_(smirking) Well, you will just have to come with me to find out, now wont you?" _

_He loved it when she was mysterious like that. It was just one of the million things that he loved about her. She grabbed his hand and led him away. But not too far, just far enough. There in the middle of the wooded area next to the River court were two blankets and a pillow. He looked down at Brooke and she was looking right back up at him._

"_Brooke, anyone could come over here."_

"_I dunno, we are pretty far away, and besides, isn't this supposed to be adventurous?" _

_Not waiting for him to reply she just kissed him. Once she kissed him, he could not say no. He could never say no to Brooke. He didn't care any more that someone could walk up. He just wanted her, wanted to be near her. 'He slid his hands around her head and into her thick brown hair, grabbing handfuls of it and tilting her head back just a little more. Brooke took her hands and slid them underneath his shirt feeling the smoothness of his chest, she raised the shirt over his head. She went to kiss him again but he stopped her. He raised one hand to the side of her face and moved the strand of hair out of her eyes. He just gazed at her, staring into her eyes, he knew he was where he was supposed to be. _

"_I Love You Pretty Girl" She knew that he meant it and wasn't just saying it because of the moment they were about to have. "I Love You Too"_

_He pulled her face to his, planting a soft kiss on her lips. He opened his mouth a little and slipped his tongue in-between her lips wanting entrance, which she granted, sliding his tongue into her mouth, twirling it hers in perfect motion. She reached down and pulled up her shirt, raising it above her head and letting it fall to the ground. She laid down on the blanket giving him the notion to follow her down. _

_Laying down beside her, he flipped to his side and reached his hand over rubbing it up and down her stomach. He took one finger and ran it over the edge of her bra, tracing the curves of her breast around. Taking his finger up and slipping her bra off her shoulders, she turned so he could reach to undo the clasp and get it off her. He got it un done and slowly slid it off each arm, and then took a moment to just look at her, she was so beautiful. He took his hand, raised it to cup her breast, slowly lowered his head. She could feel his breath on her nipple and it instantly got hard, her breathing fastened and her body began to move. Opening his mouth his tongue flicked her nipple once and she jerked, he loved that. He took his tongue and swirled it around her nipple over and over again, feeling her body move under him, he took her whole nipple into his mouth sucking on it lightly causing her to let a moan slip out, which made him only suck harder._

_His hand made its way down her stomach to her pants, undoing the button and zipper he slid it down over her panties, he could feel how wet she was through them. Slipping his fingers under her panties, she was so smooth and wet, he felt her legs spread for him to have access to clit, taking his finger and flicking it over the clit, her whole body twitched. He took two fingers and massaged her center, sliding them inside of her she almost wanted to pull away because it felt so good. She was so wet, he pushed his fingers deeper inside of her, causing her to moan even louder, he took his thumb and placed it on her clit rubbing it all around, wiggling his fingers inside of her, feeling her get even more wet. _

_He raised his head and looked up at her, he wanted to see her, wanted to see the pleasure she was getting. Brookes head was tense against the pillow, her hands were clenching the sheets, eyes closed, she was biting her lip. He loved pleasing her. Bringing himself down to the bottom of the blanket, he pulled Brooke's pants off, sliding her panties off with them. Brooke looked down to see what he was doing, he just looked at her and smiled. _

_Lowering his head, he let his tongue flick her clit keeping his eyes on her he did it over and over again. Brookes head flew back onto the pillow and her body was moving under him. He brought his hand up around her leg, and began to play with her clit, sliding his tongue inside of her opening, going in and out with his tongue. He was driving her crazy, she held it in as long as she could, "Lucassss" she almost yelled and let out a loud moan. Hearing that was all he needed. Lucas raised up and pulled his pants down to his ankles, he was so hard, his dick was throbbing. He raised her legs to where her knees were up and her feet were flat on the ground. _

_He grabbed himself into his right hand and put his left on her knee. Leaning forward he rubbed the head of his dick down her clit. He let himself slip inside her for just a moment, she was so wet and warm, before he pulled back out and ran himself back up her clit. He started to do it again but this time when he slid inside her just a little, Brooke reached up and pulled him down inside of her, kissing him so hard he almost went weak in the arms. Scooting himself up he grabbed her left leg and lifted it up with him. Thrusting himself in and out of her wetness, he got faster and faster, pulling out of her kiss he wanted to see her face as he went deeper. She was biting her lip, trying not to be loud, moaning his name "Lucas, please, oh my god. mmmm" He went harder, deeper inside of her each time he thrust into her. Leaning down he devoured her mouth in his. "Lucas… Lucas, I'm about to…" He felt her, in that moment he knew that she had cum. Feeling her get even wetter, tightening around him as she came. He thrust inside her once more. Staying there, pulling back just a little and thrusting back in again, he felt himself explode inside her, his body jerking, tensioning up, she reached up and pulled his head to hers and placed a kiss on his lips, making him relax. He pulled himself out of her and rolled over to beside her again. Laying his arm down, she lifted up and lay her head on his shoulder. He pulled the covers up over them and kissed her forehead. _

"_Luke?"_

"_Yes Brooke?"_

"_I love you."_

_He smiled at the words he heard. "I love you too."_

_She lay there with her eyes closed, arm wrapped around his waste, she kissed his chest and dozed off into a light sleep. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He grabbed his pants and took out his phone. Opening it and switching it to camera, he took a picture of her laying asleep on his arm. He had never been happier in his life than he was in that moment. _

_  
"Goodnight Pretty Girl"_

Opening his eyes, he smiled at the memory of that day. She had made him happier than he had ever been in his life. They may have broken up, but he never stopped loving her. Flipping through the pictures, he remembered all the good times with her. He wanted that back. He wanted her back. She was the love of his life, and he hopped that he hadn't screwed it all up. He was going to do whatever he could to win back 'his' Brooke.


End file.
